As is known, it is a continual desire on the part of a baseball player to improve skills, as in catching fly balls, grounders and batting and, as well, for infield training and/or batting cage practice. A variety of equipment is commonly available to achieve the aforesaid goals but such, typically, are defective for one reason or another as, for example, in operation, reliability, portability, and/or in achieving the desired adjustment required for baseball speed.